


Cry For Me (Narcissism 2.5)

by gimmefire



Series: Narcissism [3]
Category: Green Day
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I WANT TO GO HOME!! Let me OUT, let me the fuck OUT and let me go home to see my wife, I'm DONE with this!!"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry For Me (Narcissism 2.5)

**Author's Note:**

> Song - Vast _Pretty When You Cry_ , suggested by [](http://feels-like-fire.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://feels-like-fire.livejournal.com/)**feels_like_fire**. Set just after the end of Narcissism 2.

"Don't I even get a hello?"

A baleful glare through long eyelashes was all Fink One received. The devil gave a snuffing laugh, lazy smirk pulling at those black lips. He remained standing in the doorway for a moment, before pushing off the doorframe and slinking in. Billie continued to eye him as he approached.

"We gave you this room to yourself, gave you a wealth of material possessions..." Fink One stopped right before the bed Billie was curled up on. He bent down and smoothed his hands over the crushed velvet covers. "Gave you this wonderful, luxurious bed...and I don't even get a pleasant greeting?"

Billie sat up, clutching the covers close to his chest, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck rise at those bright hazel eyes fixed on him in that way. In that predatory way.

"Go away." he muttered, voice cracked. "I'm tired. Just leave me alone."

Fink One pouted, making mocking puppy eyes.

"Aww...but I'm lonely. I need you to keep me company." Fink One knelt down at the foot of the bed, elbows resting on it and gloved hands tucking under his chin. "Won't you keep me company...please?"

Billie continued to glare weakly at his masked doppelganger.

"Let me out of here. Let me go home. Aren't you bored of me yet?"

"Oh, my dear..." Fink crawled onto the bed, hands raising to cup and caress at Billie's face. "With you, it's perfection." Black lips raising to brush against a pale jawbone as a persuasive voice dropped to a silken whisper. "Why would I ever get bored of _perfect_?"

Billie's eyelids grew heavy, intoxicated by those deadly lips. But, after a few moments, he turned his head away, the usual spark in his eyes dulled. Fink pulled back, that smirk returning.

"You're right, I didn't even buy that." he sat back and crossed his legs. His voice dropped a little, not quite threatening, but nonetheless unfriendly. His smirk had gone. "I want to fuck you. That's what I'm here for. Don't let this become tiresome."

"I want to go _home_!" Billie suddenly snapped, whipping around. "I want to take Mike and Tre - wherever you've got them - and go home to my family..." his voice broke considerably as his eyes fell to the sheets gripped in shaking fists. Loss burned acidic in his veins. "I miss them so much..."

Fink One sighed deeply, sloping off the bed and folding his arms.

"If you're going to be a whiny little bitch, then I don't see why I should even bother with you."

As he turned to face Billie fully again, his cheek was suddenly and violently met with a fist. With enough force to make the normally cool demon stumble back a pace or two, arms thrown out and fingers splayed to keep his balance. Through the sharp bolt of unpleasant pain, he heard Billie's incensed, hoarse yell.

"I WANT TO GO HOME!! Let me OUT, let me the fuck OUT and let me go home to see my wife, I'm DONE with this!!"

After a moment's pause, Fink One turned to look at the furious man. Head lolling, lazy smirk still there, tongue licking at the inside of his cheek and tasting blood.

"Mmmm, _fire_." he murmured, voice almost oozing with pleasure.

"They'll know that I'm missing. They'll be looking for me. And when they find me-"

Suddenly, Fink One chuckled loudly.

"Oh, is that it? You want Adrienne to know you're fine?"

"I'm _not_ fine." Billie replied through gritted teeth. Fink pointed towards the door.

"Do you want to try and get out? Do you want to try and wade your way through the hundreds and hundreds of horny Finks down there, like you've tried so many times before? I can't tell them what to do. I can't tell them to back off. If they want you...they'll take you. You're fine if you stay right here. So...do you want Adie to know you're ok?"

Billie opened his mouth to speak, the words withering and dying in his throat. Despair suddenly washed over him, for the hundredth time since he'd been trapped in there. And slowly - so slowly - it was breaking his spirit. Wide, glassy eyes once again fell to shaking fists.

_There's nothing I can do..._

He swallowed.

"Tell her...j-just tell her that...we've been holed up in the studio and...and we lost track of time, and now we've had to fly out to New York for an emergency label meeting...we'll be gone for a while, I-I don't know how long...but I'll call her every day, I'll call her...every day..."

Billie's voice failed completely and he shut his eyes tight, feeling utterly treacherous. Fink One smiled a serpentine smile. He raised a hand to stroke at Billie's hair.

"Good boy." he said smoothly. He tipped Billie's head up, bending to press a kiss to his lips. Slowly shifting, not breaking the kiss, until his knees lay either side of Billie's hips, vinyl wrapped stomach pressed against bare chest. As he broke away, Billie looked up at him with a pathetic kind of desperation that made Fink's blood surge.

Dominance at its most simple.

"She'll know. And don't worry...I'm a demon of my word."

 

The click of the door lock brought Adrienne rushing to the living room, eyes wide.

"Oh my God - where have you been?!"

Billie's head jerked around from closing the front door. He gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeeeaaah, hi..." he replied, cringing a little, apologetically. "I'm real, real sorry, Adie, we got caught up in the studio and lost track of time..."

"For a _week_ ?!" Adie exclaimed, walking to him, concern and anger crossing her face. "I called the studio, they said you guys hadn't been in there for days-"

"We're not in 880 now, we got moved down to LA by Reprise cuz they're having some big artist shuffle - I have no idea, but I came back to say I'm really sorry I couldn't call. I didn't wanna worry you..." he opened his arms, looking truly sorry, and embraced his beloved wife in a tight hug. Adie sighed.

"Well...now I know you're ok, I can beat you up and not feel guilty." she murmured, returning the hug warmly.

Billie took a deep breath.

"And I hate to do this to you, but we've gotta fly out to New York tonight for label meetings, see if we can get ourselves moved back to 880...I don't know how long we're gonna be gone."

Adie pulled back, making a small, disappointed noise.

"But don't worry..." Billie assured. "I swear, this time I'll call you every couple of days, let you know what's going on. Honest."

After a moment, Adie's dark brown eyes changed from sad to...well, bemused.

"Are...you're wearing eyeliner." Pause. "You're wearing eye _shadow_."

Billie shrugged shyly.

"Just felt like trying something new, I guess."

Adie smiled, tilting her head up and claiming a kiss from her husband. Her hands ran smooth down his tattooed forearms and meshed their fingers.

"I like it."

A smile crossed Billie's face. Unusually predatory.

"That's good, because I don't have to leave for an hour or two..." he murmured, hands pulling from hers to snake around her waist. "And I've _missed_ you."

 

Billie started violently at the loud thud right next to his bed, tearing him from his sleep. Blearily he sat up, blinking to make his eyes work. They found a large, dark grey suitcase.

"I brought you clothes." a voice came from the doorway.

Billie raised his head, a sharp chill racing down his spine at the sight of Fink One in his clothes. Essentially, him in make-up. It was still fucking eerie, even after all this time. Fink One pulled the skinny tie loose, taking it off and unbuttoning Billie's shirt as he talked.

"Get these damn itchy, _ugly_ clothes off me..."

"D-did you see her? Did you talk to her?" Billie asked almost frantically. "How is she?"

Fink One chuckled lightly, and when he raised his eyes, they were warm. Dancing.

"Still beautiful."

Billie smiled frailly.

"What did she say?"

"Well..." Fink One began, tugging off Billie's trousers. "She was a bit irritated that you'd gone missing for so long, but she said now that she knows you're ok, she can beat you up and not feel guilty. I said how you'd be in New York for a while, but you'd call her all the time. And she said she likes you in eyeliner."

Billie smiled again, but it was a desolate thing. As if his face would shatter any moment. Fink One slunk over, pausing at his own pile of clothes to pull some things from one of the pockets. Kneeling in front of his captive audience, he pulled the cap off the eyeliner pencil and tilted Billie's head up to the light with an ungloved hand.

"Now hold still." he murmured. "You know how _I_ like you."

Billie obeyed, too physically and emotionally tired to resist.

"Did she...say anything else?" he asked softly, needing everything he could get about his wife, anything to keep a link to his life, to his sanity. Fink One bit his lip a little, concentrating on lining Billie's eyes with black - sculpting him just how he wanted.

"Mmmhmm...she said some things..." he replied, smudging the lines gently with his thumb. "It was mostly just moaning, though..."

There was a terrifyingly long pause, like all life had suddenly been sucked from the room. Billie went white.

"What?"

Fink One checked his handiwork, before pulling back a little, stroking at Billie's cheek. His eyes continued to dance.

"Oh, sweetcake...she _missed_ you."

"You...you didn't...you had..." Billie's hands clamped over his face as his voice disintegrated. Tears sprang to his eyes.

"No, I didn't have sex with her...I made love to her. I played nice, just for you." Fink One said sweetly. He pulled the cap off the other object he'd brought with him, painting black onto his lips. He pressed them together and smiled that smile.

"No..." Billie moaned quietly, squeezing his eyes shut.

_My wife...my wife...my Adie, oh my God...why did I ever think to trust...oh my God..._

Now there's no hope...

Fink One let out a soft gasp of delight as black lines began to track down Billie's pale cheeks, the fresh liner running all to hell. He watched them in wonder, eyes sweeping over the pale form before him, the shoulders that were beginning to shake just a little.

"So beautiful..." he breathed. Pulling off his boxers, Fink One slipped behind Billie, pulling him into his lap and wrapping inked arms around him. He kissed Billie's stained cheek before whispering "Cry for me..."

Billie obeyed. Even as those treacherous lips moved to claim his. Even as he was laid down under the covers. Even as he twisted, shivered, moaned and clutched at this demon. Even as he shuddered to orgasm, damp with sweat. And even as the door closed minutes after, left alone, lying flat on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Even as the spark in his eyes died completely.

He obeyed.


End file.
